


As you sleep ...

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, dark themes, dark&twisty, re-post from 2009
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-16
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: Er wusste es. Er wusste es in dem Augenblick, als er die Tür seiner Suite öffnete und Blairs Kleid achtlos auf dem Parkettboden liegen sah.





	As you sleep ...

**As you sleep…**

 

.

Er wusste es.

Er wusste es in dem Augenblick, als er die Tür seiner Suite öffnete und Blairs Kleid achtlos auf dem Parkettboden liegen sah.

Sie hatte gesagt sie würde nach Hause gehen. Doch sie war hier.

Langsam ließ Chuck die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen, ehe er das Kleid aufhob und nachdenklich über die Couch fallen ließ.

Mit Bedacht ließ er seinen Blick durch den spärlich beleuchteten Raum gleiten, mit der Gewissheit nichts mehr zu finden was ihm das Disaster der letzten Stunden vor Augen führen würde. Doch er wusste was ihm der Zimmerservice sagen würde, wenn er nach dem Hörer griff und nach der letzten Bestellung fragte.

Er schluckte, während er einen Blick auf seine Uhr warf, um schmerzlich zu erkennen wie lange es her war, seit er Blair zuletzt gesehen hatte.

_Stunden…_

Er schloss die Augen, bemüht den aufkommenden Schmerz in seinem Inneren mit bloßer Willenskraft zu stoppen, auch wenn alles in ihm nach einem Glas Scotch verlangte.

Doch er brauchte einen klaren Kopf.

Instinktiv glitt sein Blick in Richtung Badezimmer, erleichtert es dunkel und mit angelehnter Tür vorzufinden.

Die Nacht in der er sie das erste Mal gefunden hatte, war ihm so grausam in Erinnerung das er instinktiv am Kragen seines Hemdes zu nesteln begann.

* * *

 

 

Es war ihr 14 Geburtstag gewesen und die Party ein voller Erfolg. Ein gelungener Abend der Blair in ihrem Ansehen als Queen B nur noch eine Stufe höher gehoben hatte.

Gegen Mitternacht hatte er sich schließlich bereit erklärt Nate zu helfen Serena nach Hause zu bringen, die bereits betrunken genug gewesen war, um auf dem Weg zur Limousine Nates Schuhe zu ruinieren.

Chuck war noch einmal zurück gegangen, als er bemerkt hatte das er seinen Mantel in Blairs Zimmer vergessen hatte.

Ein Frösteln durchfuhr ihn als die Erinnerung an Blairs zierlichen Körper, vor der Toilette nur allzu deutlich vor ihm auftauchte

Er hatte sich überrascht gefragt seit wann sie Alkohol trank, insbesondere soviel das ihr davon übel wurde, als er die Zahnbürste in ihrer linken Hand bemerkt hatte.

Irritiert hatte er im Türrahmen verharrt und schließlich ungläubig zugesehen wie sie die Bürste immer wieder und wieder in ihren Rachen hatte gleiten lassen, solange bis sie jegliche Kontrolle über ihren Körper verloren hatte.

Ihr Würgen und Schluchzen war ihm gefolgt, als er in jener Nacht zum zweiten Mal das Appartment verlassen hatte und war seither ein stetiger Bestandteil seiner Alpträume.

 

* * *

Vorsichtig stieß er jetzt die Tür zu seinem eigenen Bad auf und sah sie in seiner Erinnerung noch immer vor sich, wie sie in jener Nacht auf den Fließen gekauert hatte.

_Hilflos, verzweifelt und allein._

Doch das Bad in seiner Suite war leer und es erfüllte ihn mit einer Erleichterung, die ihn beinahe schmerzte.

Flüchtig genoss er den sanften Hauch von Vanille der das Bad erfüllte und ihn zärtlich an Blairs Präsenz in seinem neuen zu Hause erinnerten.

Eine Präsenz die ihn gleichsam mit Kummer und Liebe erfüllte.

Er brauchte keinen Blick in den Wäschekorb zu werfen, um die unzähligen Handtücher zu finden, mit denen sie sich bemüht hatte ihre Spuren zu beseitigen.

Doch die Jahre als stiller Mitwisser hatten ihn wachsam gemacht und so erblickte er jedes verräterische Detail, dass ein Unwissender unmöglich registriert hätte.

Stumm wandte er den Blick und begegnete schließlich seinem eigenen gequälten Blick im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken.

Jene Nacht hatte die Dinge verändert, auch wenn er niemals ein Wort darüber verloren hatte.

Er hatte sie mit anderen Augen gesehen. Als einziger angefangen sie wirklich zu sehen.

* * *

 

 

Sie war keineswegs das erste Mädchen gewesen, das er dabei überrascht hatte wie sie ihr Essen Revue passieren ließ, doch er hatte keines von ihnen je so verzweifelt erlebt. Und keines von ihnen war Blair gewesen.

Plötzlich war ihm aufgefallen wie wenig sie aß, wie oft sie in Badezimmern und Waschräumen verschwand, wie blass ihr Gesicht war und wie leer ihre dunklen Augen.

Wochenlang hatte er nur stumm zu gesehen und sich ermahnt sich rauszuhalten, ehe er versucht hatte erst mit Serena und dann mit Nate darüber zu sprechen. Doch beide waren zu sehr mit ihren Flirtereien beschäftigt gewesen um überhaupt irgendetwas außer sich selbst zu registrieren.

Also hatte er geschwiegen und seine eigene Unsicherheit und Hilflosigkeit mit seiner groben Art kaschiert, die alles war was er kannte. Er hatte sich bemüht sich um sein eigenes Leben und die damit verbundenen Alkohol und Drogen Eskapaden zu kümmern, doch er hatte nicht wegsehen können. So sehr er sich auch darum bemüht hatte.

Nachdenklich wandte Chuck sich vom Spiegel ab, während er aus seinem Jacket schlüpfte und die Suite in Richtung Schlafzimmer durchquerte.

* * *

 

Er war ihr gefolgt wie ein Schatten, hatte einen Blick auf sie gehabt um da zu sein wenn sie fiel und die Kontrolle über sich selbst verlor.

Er hatte ihr Haar gehalten, wenn sie zu schwach gewesen war um es selbst zu tun und getan als würde er ihren Lügen über verdorbene Sandwiches Glauben schenken. Er hatte sie nach Hause gebracht wenn sie es nicht mehr allein aus dem Gebäude geschafft hatte und getan als würde er nicht begreifen was vor sich ging.

Er hatte ihre Fassade um die sie so bemüht gewesen war aufrecht gehalten, hatte ihren Ruf gewahrt und mehr als einmal für sie gelogen.

Die Tage kammen und gingen und keiner von ihnen hatte jemals ein Wort darüber verloren. Sie hatten getan als wäre es niemals geschehen und so war es mit der Zeit zu einer schwachen Erinnerung geworden.

Stumm ließ er seine Hand auf dem Türknauf des Schlafzimmers ruhen, während er kraftlos die Augen schloss.

Er war erleichtert gewesen, als Serena zurückgekommen war und die beiden ihren Streit beigelegt hatten. Er war beruhigt gewesen, als er an Thanksgiving begriffen hatte das Serena Bescheid wusste und hatte sich zurück gehalten, hatte Serena überlassen wovon er ohne hin keine Ahnung hatte.

Doch er hatte es niemals geschafft wegzusehen. Damals wie heute.

Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, ehe er schließlich zögernd die großen Doppeltüren aufstieß.

* * *

 

„Ich dachte du wolltest nach Hause?“ fragte er in die Stille des Zimmers hinein, während er sein Jacket über einen Stuhl warf und aus seinen Schuhen schlüpfte.

Er war vorbereitet und doch raubte ihm ihre Stimme einen Augenblick lang den Atem.

„Ich hab es mir anders überlegt.“

Er konnte es hören. Am Klang ihrer Stimme, heiser und brüchig, war zu erahnen wie sehr ihr Hals schmerzte.

Er verharrte flüchtig in seiner Bewegung, während er seinen Blick auf ihrer reglosen Gestalt ruhen ließ. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken gekehrt, eingehüllt in einen Bademantel und den Blick aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit hinaus gerichtet.

_Unnahbar, unantastbar, abgeschottet._

„Wenn ich es gewusst hätte wäre ich eher gekommen.“ erwiderte er sanft. Um es zu verhindern.

Vorsichtig ließ er sich neben sie sinken und genoss dabei den sanften Hauch von Vanille, ehe er sich zu ihr beugte und ihr zögernd einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

Sie war eiskalt und er wollte nichts sehnlicher als sie in seine Arme schließen, doch er hatte Angst zu weit zu gehen. Angst ihre unsichtbaren Grenzen unwissentlich zu überschreiten und ihr noch mehr weh zu tun, als es der ganze Abend bereits von allein getan hatte.

Er versuchte einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht zu erhaschen, doch es war zu dunkel im Raum.

Sachte und noch immer auf den nötigen Abstand bedacht schloss er zögernd seine Arme um ihren Körper, während er sich instinktiv fragte wieviel Gewicht sie bereits verloren hatte, ohne das er es bemerkt hatte.

„Hast du heraus gefunden wer Brandeis wirklich war?“ fragte er leise, während er sein Kinn auf ihrer schmalen Schulter ruhen ließ.

„Ja.“ Sie war bemüht darum sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und dennoch konnte er deutlich heraus hören das sie mit den Tränen kämpfte.

Tränen die sie nicht weinen würde, solange sie ihn in ihrer Nähe zu wissen glaubte.

_Das hat sie nie getan._

 

* * *

 

 

„Sie zählt nicht mehr zu meinen Freunden.“

Nachdenklich folgte Chuck ihrem Blick aus dem Fenster in die Nacht hinaus, in der Hoffnung zu sehen was sie sah. In dem stummen Flehen auf eine Antwort die er selbst, auch nach all den Jahren noch immer nicht kannte und die ihn, damals wie heute, mit einer Hilflosigkeit erfüllte, die er zu verabscheuen gelernt hatte.

Überrascht und erleichtert zugleich registrierte er schließlich wie sie näher an ihn heran rückte und zuließ das seine Arme sich noch fester um ihren Körper schlossen.

„Aber das macht nichts.“ flüsterte sie leise in die Stille hinein. “ Ich habe dich. Das ist alles was ich brauche.“

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, während ihre Worte durch seinen Kopf halten.

Er sagte nichts, während er gegen die Tränen ankämpfte die ihm unvermittelt in die Augen traten und ihr einen weiteren zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

Flüchtig vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihren feuchten Locken, ehe er seine Wange auf ihrer ruhen ließ und auf ihren gleichmässigen Atem lauschte.

Er hatte Nate jahrelang für seine Blindheit verflucht, dafür das er all die Jahre nicht gesehen hatte was direkt vor seinen Augen geschah. Doch als die Dinge zwischen den beiden ein Ende fanden, hatte das an Bedeutung verloren.

Doch sein eigenes jahrelanges Schweigen, würde für ihn niemals an Bedeutung verlieren. Es würde ihn verfolgen und ihn einholen, wann immer ihr verzweifeltes Würgen und Schluchzen in seine Alpträume und sein Leben zurück kehrte.

_Denn das tat es. Das tat es immer wieder._

I have you. That´s all I need.

_Ich wünschte es wäre so._

**_._ **

**_._ **

 


End file.
